Eternally
by PallaPlease
Summary: A Secret/Robin story from Secret's point of view.  [Complete]


Eternally  
Written by PallaPlease.  
December 8, 2000.  
  
===Author's Notes: Seeing as NOBODY reviewed my first two DC Superheroes ficcies (*phbbt*), I don't expect anyone to review this. I've tried my hand at writing Kon/Cassie fics…can't seem to ever finish 'em. Anyway, a few of the couples I believe in from Young Justice might seem weird…so shoot me. Do you know anybody who writes Bart/Cissie fanfics? I think not. But if you do, feel free to rub my nose in the dirt. Secret and Robin isn't that weird (summary for Young Justice #30 [not yet being sold, major thanksies to Young Justice Central at www.geocities.com/oslidero/yj/yjindex.htm even thought they don't know I stole it from them…uhm, did I say…stole?], the summary--Secret vs. Spoiler? When Secret believes that Spoiler is trying to take Robin away from her, smoke and sparks fly. So what's Robin got to say about all of this? Nothing for now - he's just trying to survive this fatal attraction.), but since Spoiler is a semi-popular choice for Robin…I decided to write a fanfic exploring feelings from Secret's POV towards the relationship of Robin/Spoiler. Why? 'Cause Secret and Robin are so darn cute together! Ja ne, people! (Quick note-read, review. PWEASE…????)===  
  
*  
Walking a line that isn't straight  
Unsure of how I feel  
Can't seem to tell   
If it is exactly real  
*  
  
The rain falls around me, splashing roughly against the mud formed underneath me. I am unable to feel it, I'm no longer physical. Just a ghost, a misty apparition with no dream of being anything more is what I have been since my…death…  
  
Murdered by my brother.  
  
Forgotten by my parents.  
  
Unable to receive love from *him*…  
  
*  
And I know it's crazy  
To even try and explain  
You and her are perfect  
And loving you is insane  
*  
  
Tendrils of what I am surround me, as if what I'm made of is trying to comfort me. If I had tears, I would cry. Everyday, it feels as if a dagger buried in my heart is twisted painfully. Kon-El and Cassie have what I never can. When Cissie was with us, when we were a *real* team, she and Impulse could talk about anything with each other. Parents, mentors, how much life sucked…  
  
Life might suck, Cissie…but death sucks so much more.  
  
*  
I see people together  
Harmony in their eyes  
And I see her with you  
Deaf to my futile cries  
*  
  
I hate her. I've never hated anyone before. Well, maybe a few people at the DEO, but other than that…I bare my teeth, a raging gesture none of my teammates have ever seen me do. 'Little, innocent, naïve Secret' could *never* act angry. They can't understand. Cassie's in her own dream-world, Kon-El's so flip, and Bart…I would lose his attention span in a matter of seconds. How could I even try to tell Robin? I've always felt comfortable around him, and words always come easily when we talk, but my deep emotions are something I must protect.  
  
My secret.  
  
*  
It's a hidden treasure box  
In my broken heart  
All your smiles and laughs  
When we couldn't part  
*  
  
Spoiler, be gentle to him. Love him and help him, but never clip my Robin's wings. He's a wild bird and he needs the sky more than I need him. Try not to live up to your name-you've spoiled my 'life' enough for a hundred thousand times thrice young people. I can't take his love. If he loves you, then so be it. At least he'd be happy, instead of regretful.  
  
For how can a robin love a secret?  
  
*  
Yet if she has you smile  
And loves you right  
Then by all means stay  
With her, day and night  
*  
  
Secret carefully folded the piece of paper, feeling the hold on her physical form weakening. Misting through the halls of the JLA HQ, she hurriedly brushed past the individual rooms, not noticing the scrap of paper drop from her slender fingers.   
  
In the darkened halls, a male figure following her stopped and picked up the folded paper, opening it silently as she vanished around a corner.  
  
Light blue eyes widened in surprise as the boy read it, lifting his face in a longing sort of wish. Strands of black hair fluttered around his face and he sighed, slipping it into a belt-compartment.  
  
"Secret…"  
  
*  
Even though it pains me…  
I will love you…  
Eternally.  
*  



End file.
